Foreshadowing
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Virgil and Gordon return to a warm tasty surprise but for John, he get's a warning. Includes possible spoiler for the next episode so if you haven't seen Runway yet don't read :) Rights belong to ITV not me and I will give the boys back, eventually.


**_Author's note: If you haven't seen the episode Runaway yet don't read!_**

Grandma placed the tray of food down on the table and went back down to the kitchen allowing Scott and Alan to throw their quarter bitten cookies into the bushes outside the lounge.

"Well, I don't know about you Alan, but I am having one of those bagels" Scott hopped down the steps to the couch.

"I may join you on that" Alan laughed.

As the two began to eat, Virgil and Gordon came around the corner beaming.

"Are we right in thinking we can smell actual food?" Gordon asked.

"Yep, Grandma cooked something that is actually edible."

Virgil looked around cautiously "be careful. Where is she?"

"Downstairs. Would you two like some apple pie?" Scott looked up.

"We would _definitely_ like some pie" Gordon smiled as Alan cut a piece for him.

"How did the rescue go in Alaska?" Scott turned to Virgil who had sat down beside him.

"Successful obviously, it took time though. The pipeline was destroyed when we got there but we managed to clean up the spill and manoeuvre the replacement pipe to relink the oil flow" Virgil smiled biting into the pie "this is so good, how did she do it?"

Grandma re-joined them "ah, you've returned safely, and now you're stealing the pie?"

"Grandma, this is delicious! How did you make it?" Gordon smiled with his mouth full.

"Gordon, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" Grandma scowled.

Gordon swallowed "sorry."

Grandma smiled "I had some help with the pie, it seems Max can also cook."

Virgil grinned "Max? But he's a robot."

"But a damn good cooking robot" Alan said with a smirk then added quickly "like you Grandma."

Grandma smiled "I think I'm going to get Max to be my helper for future family dinners" relieved smiles went round the room "perhaps I'll make chicken casserole tomorrow?"

Scott nodded "that would be great, just gotta hope Max isn't busy."

"Well, see you tomorrow boys, sleep well" Grandma kissed them each on the head then went to her room.

"For the first time since Dad left, I have eaten well tonight" Alan sat back with a lazy sigh.

"Absolutely stuffed, it feels great" Scott laughed.

Virgil yawned "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow and thanks for saving us a slice of pie."

"See ya Virgil" Alan smiled as he watched Virgil head upstairs.

Gordon reached over for the guitar "how did your rescue go guys?"

Scott nodded "fine, Brains panicked a bit but he saved the runaway train. However, he needs to give the inside of Thunderbird 1 a thorough clean."

"Why?" Alan asked.

"Brains threw up. Luckily most of it went into a bag but he still owes me a clean" Scott laughed as Alan made a face.

Gordon chuckled "poor Brains, he's never been comfortable in Thunderbird 1."

"I know that now. But I really did need his expertise for the rescue."

Alan frowned "I helped out a lot in the end though."

"We've been through this Alan. We're not going over it again. Ok?"

"Fine."

Eventually the three went to bed, all full of actual food and not a trace of Grandma's cookies, however, one Tracy was not relaxing that night. John was still up trying to trace back the mysterious code he had cracked months ago.

"This is just impossible, it's like Thunderbird 5 wants to play a complicated game with me. I don't need this right now" he sighed to himself "well, I guess I'll check on it tomorrow morning. Maybe it'll clear itself?"

Just before he turned away to where his room was, a transmission popped up from the Island.

"John, any idea on the code?"

"Brains? Aren't you tired?"

"Yes, but I wanted to check on that code."

John smiled "I'm too tired to do any work on it tonight Brains, but first thing in the morning I'll send down everything I know about it. Alright?"

"FAB. Sleep well."

"Thank you. You too" John yawned and turned away, suddenly he spotted Thunderbird S returning to Tracy Island carrying Kayo home on the map, he smiled warmly and decided to give her a quick call.

"Hey Kayo."

"John hi, are you alright? I thought you'd be in bed?"

"Just turning in now. Did you have a good vacation?"

"I did thank you. Met some friends and went for a coffee. It was lovely. Now I guess it's back to work. You've been busy?"

"Will be tomorrow, but I'll explain it all to everyone."

"I'll be there. Sleep well Johnny" Kayo smiled with a wink and her hologram vanished, John sighed and made his way to his room, when could he really tell Kayo he how felt about her?

 _ **Author's note: If you haven't seen the episode yet don't read but if you have you can see that it leads into next week's :)**_


End file.
